


Sandwiches and Songs

by eggo_eggo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Guitars, Inspired by Music, Picnics, Singing, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the link to the song is in the summary, useless lesbian lena strikes again...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggo_eggo/pseuds/eggo_eggo
Summary: lyrics from- "i wanna be your girlfriend" by girl in redlink: https://open.spotify.com/album/7vXigJmWgxYNWriKcnOk8h?si=9zk-CEjZRcaDiNHWOfc5vg//Lena brings Emily to a picnic on a hill, as well as her guitar.ORLena admits her feelings to Emily with a song.





	Sandwiches and Songs

“Lena, please tell me where we’re going!" Emily laughed, looking out the rolled down car window, wind making her red lockes flutter behind her. The golden sunlight looked heavenly on her freckled cheeks, Lena thought. “You’ll see when we get there! And besides, that’d ruin the surprise, love.” 

Lena relaxed against her seat, squeezing the steering wheel gently, adjusting her sunglasses with a nudge of her wrist. “We’re almost there anyways.” The sun was low in the sky, the clouds around it glowing an array of soft pinks, faded purples, and washed-out blues. Emily sighed contentedly, arm resting on the window’s edge, fingers waving in the warm summery air. It was only a matter of weeks before the two of them would be heading back to school. 

Lena slowly steered off the road, following a gravel path into a wooded lane. “This is really pretty, Lena.” The girl driving smiled, her shoulders slacking against the warm leather. “Almost...” The path cleared to a gorgeous scene of a small hill, a few oak trees on top of the hill, the view around it containing the city, and some mountains. 

“Lena! This is beautiful!” She pulled the car to a stop, Emily swinging the passenger side’s door wide open, and immediately running up the side of the hill. Lena pocketed her keys, and fumbled with the door’s handle before getting out. “Wait up, Em!" Lena slammed her door, jogged around the side of her yellow Fiat 500, popping open the trunk to grab a small wicker basket, and her guitar. The brunette ran to catch up to the redhead, finding her awestruck. “I think we’ll have to reschedule this picnic, I’m going to be stuck here for a while.” Emily whispered, lips parted, eyes wide. 

Lena chuckled, unlatching the wicker basket and rolling out the red checker blanket on the grass. ”I’m going to eat all these sandwiches by myself if ya don’t sit down, Em." Lena called to her, adjusting the corners. “Alright, alright. I call dibs on the peanut butter and ‘nana ones.” She took out the sandwiches, diagonally cut, per to Emily’s preference. Emily sat down next to her and strummed Lena’s guitar, fingers ghosting over the fingerboard. “I love when you play this, it’s so pretty.” Lena’s face and ears burned, blushing in the cozy sunlight. 

“Why do you think I brought it?" Lena said quietly, trying to hide her reddened face. Emily took one of the sandwiches out of its wax paper wrapping and took a small bite. “Mmm.. What song are you gonna play?” Emily said, swallowing. Lena froze for a second, heart stuttering in her chest. She hoped Emily didn’t notice. “It’s an uh, original.” The brunette took her own peanut butter and jelly sandwich out, fingers shaky as she peeled back the thin wrapper. Suddenly the food in her hands didn’t seem too appetizing, her stomach twisting with nervousness. “It’s a little cheesy, but I wrote it, uh, for you.” 

Emily’s eyes darted up from her sandwich, face blank until a smile graced her lips, eyes softening. “Oh! Well let’s hear it then!” She took another bite, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Lena took a bite out of her sandwich, and re-wrapped it, setting it back in the basket. She picked up her guitar, and gave it a gentle strum. “Here it goes..” Lena whispered, adjusting one of the pegs. Emily watched, smile still present on her pink lips. 

Lena sighed, slouching a little over her guitar before she cleared her throat. 

 

_“Oh Emily, I wanna feel you close,”_

 

Emily shivered, Lena’s voice making her stop eating. Emily loved hearing Lena sing. The brunette wasn’t very confident in her singing or playing, but Emily always supported her. 

 

_“Oh Emily, come lie with my bones._

_Oh Emily, don’t look away.”_

 

Lena glanced up from the strings, locking eyes with the ginger in front of her, smiling a bit. 

 

_“Oh Emily, just look at me the same,”_

 

Lena froze, pausing the string’s vibrations by settling her fingertips on them. She started strumming again, breathing deeply. 

 

_“I don’t wanna be your friend-”_

 

Lena swallowed, fingers hesitating on the strings. 

 

_“I wanna kiss your lips,_

_I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath.”_

 

Emily’s eyes widened, lips parting. “Lena,” she breathed. Lena kept singing, eyes hyper-focused on the strings. She stumbled over a few chords after she repeated the chorus, but kept going. 

 

_“Oh Emily, tell me somethin’ nice,_

_Like flowers and blue skies.”_

 

Emily smiled, taking a bite out of her sandwich as she watched Lena repeat the chorus. The sunlight was flickering behind some clouds behind the two. 

 

_“Oh Emily,_

_Oh Emily,_

_I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath._

_I don’t wanna be your friend..”_

 

Lena cleared her throat, laughing nervously before she started strumming again. 

 

_“I wanna be your bitch,”_

 

Emily giggled, and Lena joined her. “It’s the only thing I could think of,” she muttered before she kept playing. Lena’s face was bright red as she continued playing. 

 

_“And I wanna touch you, but not like this.."_

 

_The look in your eyes,_

_My head between your thighs,”_

 

Lena stuttered, squeezing her eyes shut before she continued. Emily’s complexion nearly matched her hair, and her lip was caught between her teeth. 

 

_“Oh, this can’t be real,_

_It’s all just a dream,”_

 

Lena finished the song with a repeat of the chorus, and then slowly strummed the final chord, raising her head to see the girl in front of her flustered and with stars in her eyes. 

“Was it ok?" Lena said, drumming her fingers on the body of the guitar. Emily rolled her eyes, and leaned forward, pressing her lips into Lena’s clumsily. Lena’s eyes shot open, frozen as the redhead smiled into her mouth. 

Lena’s eyes fluttered shut as she melted into the chaste kiss, Emily humming as the sun set behind them. The two broke the kiss gently, looking into the grass. “It was beautiful. Thank you for today, sweet.” Lena smiled widely, taking Emily’s hand into hers. “So, how about a second date?”

**Author's Note:**

> ghost: wtf is 'nana's'  
> me: it's bananas.. just shortened.  
> ghost: i thought you hated bananas  
> me: im not the one eating them lmao


End file.
